joy
by McMuffin
Summary: An alternate and happier House/Cuddy ending to Joy. Huddy. Slightly AU for this timeframe. Oneshot.


**So this episode was on TV a couple of nights ago and I felt I needed to write a oneshot fanfic to express what I wish had happened. Haven't checked it yet, just wanted to post, so there may be mistakes.  
Disclaimer: uses dialogue from the episode, which isn't mine.**

**Enjoy! :D**

.xXx.

Cuddy walked into Becca's post-labor room after visiting her adopted baby in the NICU.

"Baby's doing great." She said, Becca looked up at her, with teary eyes, her fingers intertwined in her lap. "I… I can't imagine how hard his must be for you."

"I was… I was stupid." The girl glanced at her lap, "And selfish."

"You were scared." Cuddy sat down on the bed.

"Yeah. But you wouldn't have been." She had obviously been crying.

"That's not true."

"Well I mean you would've been scared but…" She glanced up at Cuddy for a second, "You would've done the right thing anyway." Cuddy rubbed her lips together and the girl sighed, "And I wanna be like that." Becca smiled, "I don't… I don't wanna be a loser." Cuddy stared at her confused.

"You're not a loser." Cuddy shook her head to emphasize her point.

"Oh…" The girl had tears down her face, "When I saw you hold her, and the look on your face…" She smiled, "It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Cuddy hid her smile behind her hand.

"And that's when I realized…" The girl shrugged, "Doing this will give you your happy ending…it won't give me one… but…" She wiped a tear away, "It will not make me a loser."

She smiled through her tears at Cuddy.

"You were never a loser, Becca." Cuddy said softly.

The girl proper herself up in the bed and reached over to hug Cuddy who shifted closer.

"Thankyou so much…" Cuddy said.

"You, you will make a great mom for her… for Joy."

Cuddy squeezed her back softly as a happy tear rolled down her cheek.

.xXx.

Cuddy was sitting on the floor with her back leaning against the wall she had just painted yellow. A smile was on her face as she stared at the floor, oblivious to everything around her. She was dazed to finally have a child of her own, it felt so surreal, almost like a dream.

A brisk knocking sound broke her from her thoughts. Slowly getting up to answer the door, wearing an old sweater with a pair of sweats. She opened the door to find House standing there awkwardly.

"Hey…" She said softly, stepping back as he walked inside.

"Nice outfit." He smirked.

"Thanks." She muttered sarcastically.

"No really, nice outfit. I mean, with all the baby spit you're going to get on your designer clothes…"

"I know." She said smiling at him.

He sidestepped and glanced around the room before looking back down at her.

"So I saw… Joy? At the nursery… she's pretty cute for a baby." House said.

Cuddy was surprised to hear the word 'cute' coming from House's mouth. She froze for a second, unable to respond and he just stared at her waiting for her to answer, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh, um, yeah, she is…" She finally managed to stutter out.

"So…" He stepped closer to her, a grim smile on his face, and a glowing smile on hers. "I think you'll make a great mother Lisa."

Cuddy was even more taken aback by this. He'd been trying to prove to her she'd be a terrible mother, and now he was telling her she would be great? She was confused to say the least.

"What? Stunned at the truth?" House joked at her astonished expression.

She opened her mouth to speak, but her brain not quite processing the words yet.

"Why… the sudden change?" She asked softly.

His gaze pierced her eyes it was so intense. He stared at her a few seconds before shaking his head the smallest amount possible.

"I don't know." He muttered, looking at the floor then back down at her.

They held their gaze a while longer before suddenly their lips were crashing together. Her arms were running along his shoulders so softly as his rough lips collided with her soft ones.

He felt so much passion and heat inside of him with this kiss, it was scaring him slightly, but yet he never wanted it to end. She was on tiptoes to reach him and her eyes were closed. Obviously enjoying this as much as he was.

He loved the taste of her lips, they were sweet, yet slightly bitter from a taste he couldn't figure out, maybe her lipstick? He then realized he had used the word 'love' to describe something about her and pulled back softly.

She looked up at him uncertainly, probably wondering how that just happened. He looked back at her and hovered his lips over hers before moved away.

"Night." He said softly and walked out of her house like he had never been.

"Goodnight, House." She whispered after he had gone, and touched her lips with an even wider smile on her face.

She didn't know this, but House was grinning on his way home, and at one stage even whistling a tune.

.xXx.

**So... how was it?**


End file.
